The Hidden Halfblood
by Su'anne
Summary: What will happen when an new Halfblood shows up at camp and was sent by Zeus? Who is she and what secrets does she hide
1. chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is my first PJO fanfic so please let me know what you all think( I had posted it before but I decided to go through it and rewrite it so here is the new version ( I deleted the old version))

Just a heads up about this fic that you should know before starting reading... this is happening after the Blood of Olympus book, I will be using a little bit of info on the Trial of Apollo books but not the plot in a whole. One more thing...please forgive this dyslexic writer for any mistakes on the writing, I try my best to avoid them but there is always some mistakes that pass trough this dyslexic eyes.

To the story

 **Chapter 1**

What can you do when most of your life was to stay hidden from most of the world? Well the answer is easy, you stay hidden and take advantage of what you can. Being born in this crazy type of world, a world where in every turn you may find an enemy, doesn't make it easy to keep yourself hidden. Ohh no that only makes things ten times worst. However, there's a different way to stay away from all those fights that one might encounter in the middle of the streets. What way you ask? Well, you have someone with more power over the world to help you out. The thing is, my situation it's way more complicated that just that. I didn't have the chance to choose between going to the world or staying hidden. No, no I was forced to stay away from all eyes I could since the day I born.

Well that and been an easy task, and a very easy one. Until now. This was moment when all my future would change for the first time since I had born. After this moment, I would be free from what I called my prison. After today I would not need to hide anymore. I was surrounded by the ones that would decide if that would be what really happen.

This may be confusing to understand, so let me explain from the beginning. My birth was kept a secret since the very beginning, why was that? Well from what I was always told, I was born with too much power. For that there are a few people to blame, everything started after Rhea had been given a prophecy in her dreams about a Millenia ago, after that she decided that the best was to curse my father with not having any more half-blood daughters. The thing is it wasn't a simple curse, she knew that the prophecies aren't that simple to avoid, and not just that. For a prophecy like that one to come in the way that came she was sure that it was also unavoidable. So being her, she put a little twist on her curse without my father knowing it.

And so, when I was born it was a surprise to everyone except for Rhea. Without much explanation she ordered my father and the rest of the Olympians to hide me from the other Gods and the world. That meaning only Rhea herself the Big three and the rest of the Olympians knew of my existence. And that brings me to this exact moment.

"Do you really think this is the best time to do this, Mother Rhea never told us when we should let her go." My Father asked.

"She also warned us that we would probably know when we would need her help. I cannot see any other time besides when the Oracle his gone and there is still something threating us, while we are blind without the Oracle." Lord Zeus replied.

"Still, until now the heroes were able to take care of everything. They even defeated Gaia just a couple of months ago. I really can't think of anything more powerful that Gaia as an enemy." Lord Hermes commented.

"We can't just trust that, not when Mother Rhea warn us. She born for a reason, we need to assume that something or someone worse that Gaia is coming." Lord Zeus continued.

I couldn't listen to them talk and murmur between them any longer.

"OK, that's enough. If you want to send me down just send me, but please stop." I said a little louder so they could hear me, and I continued after them where all looking at me. "Anyway, I have been hidden for too long, I need some fresh air, and some vacation from all of you."

They all look at me very serious for a few seconds, oh no they weren't mad at me. They were used to me to talk back at them all the time, I was one of the few that could do that without facing their wrath. You could say it was one of the privileges of living all your life hidden in Olympus with them.

"I guess if you really think it's the right time to send her. Then we should send her." My father finally spoken.

"Then its decided, you will be going to camp half-blood. Still we can't tell them everything, so for now it will be best to keep your true identity a secret. So, try to keep your powers in check." Lord Zeus warned me. "And also for now they will not know who your father is. It will be safer that way."

"Fine by me. But what are you going to say to Chiron? Everybody will think it is weird for a half-blood at my age to just show up now out of nowhere." I questioned.

They went back to murmur between them, trying to decide what was the best solution. I kind of hate when they did that, it always gave me a headache.

"Just decide on something." I said impatiently.

After a few seconds, they finally came to a silence, I look at Lord Zeus and in his hand a gold envelope appeared.

"When you reach camp give this to Chiron, it will explain the situation without reveling who you really are. He will not question since it is from me." Lord Zeus explained.

This was it, I was finally allowed to leave Olympus and join the camp. I had try asked once before to go there. However, the Gods didn't allow me, saying it was too early for me to go there. Anyhow I had left Olympus to go to Earth one time before, it had been hard to convinced them but after some discussion I had been able to reach an agreement with the Big Three, and they end up allowing me to go for a sort time. But that is a story for another time.

I pick up the envelope that Lord Zeus was handing me, what was with the Gods and the color gold?

"I will be going then." I said turning my back to them. "Have fun and don't fight too much."

For the first time the walk until the elevator door felt shorter and longer at the same time. I guess it was because I was eager to leave, but also didn't know when I would be back and was already missing what had been my home for the past 22 years.

This was it, the elevator door wasn't just the door down to Earth for me, it was also the door that would lead me to the what had been waiting for me all these years, on the other side was the answer to the reason why I had been born. This would be my first quest, and it could be my very last too.


	2. Chapter 2

• •

Chapter 2

How long had it been since I had been down here? The city wasn't that different after just what, seven years? Yeah, I had come here seven years ago, I had just stay around for a few months before going back to Mount Olympus. Anyway, I needed to go to the halfblood camp, I walked closer to the street and signal a cab. It took a couple of minutes to get one to stop. I got lucky that it only took me a couple of minutes to get into a taxi in New York, it was usually worst then this. I told the driver where to take me and enjoyed the view changing in the window, from the city to open fields.

It was a nice change after being all this years only around the twelve, it wasn't easy to deal with all of them on good days, and it had been worst these last few years with the wars coming one after the other. However, nothing could be worst then this last year, with all of them struggling with both their sides. And believe me the worst part was that I could escape anywhere, I was stuck in Olympus since Zeus had close it up. So, my only option was stay most of the time at my father's temple and use all that time to train.

The cab came to a stop, and out of the window I could see the Camp, the Athena Parthenos was shining in the hill, and the dragon was guarding the Golden Fleece. I couldn't see any campers from here, but at this time they were all probably eating breakfast.

"Are you sure you want to be dropped here? There's nothing around." The driver asked.

"Here is fine." I replied handing him the money to pay.

I walk out of the cab, I look once again at halfblood hill. I had only seen this place from Olympus, Zeus would let me peek when he was watching what the heroes were doing during the wars, I also had watched the camp with my Father when he was keeping an eye on the camp. But this was the first time I was seeing it in person. This was the first time that I would be with the other halfbloods.

I walk up to the barrier that protect the camp from monsters and that made impossible for humans to enter the camp, one more step and I would be inside the camp. It was weird to be so nervous to be here, being a little afraid of what the campers might think, after being living with the most stubborn Gods for 22 years.I took a deep breath and prepared myself to enter camp, but before I could walk the rest of the way, a slightly shorter than me, dark hair boy appeared in front of me. Blocking my way.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

Even before stepping in the camp I was being stopped. Well if I wanted to go ahead I needed to say something.

"I was sent here by Lord Zeus." I replied, and before he could say anything I showed him the golden envelope. "This is for Chiron, it will explain my situation."

I could see him debating in what to do next, he looked at the envelope on my hand before speaking again.

"Follow me then, I will take you to Chiron." He said turning his back to me.

I followed him up the halfblood hill, when we reach the top I could see most of the camp, for the first time I was there, I was able to finally see the camp in person. I look down to the Big house and I could see Chiron getting up from his wheelchair, coming to his full form of centaur. He started to walk in our direction so we met halfway. I could feel him staring at me, a couple of campers were by his side. By his right a tall young man, with black hair with sea green eyes, I knew who he was too, Percy son of Poseidon, by his side was a blonde girl with gray eyes. Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend and daughter of Athena. The silence was getting to me, I could fell all their eyes on me.

"What do we have here?" Chiron questioned.

"She said the Zeus sent her." The boy that had stopped me said. "She even as a letter from him."

"This is new. Care to tell me who you are?" Chiron finally spoked.

"I'm Ula, and I think this will explain everything you need to know about me and why I'm here." I replied and hand him the golden envelope that Zeus had given me.

Chiron grab the envelope and open it, he must had known who was it from just my seeing it. He read it in silence, stopping sometimes to look back at me and then back to the letter. I had no idea what was written in there so I just waited for him to finish. After a few seconds, he put down the letter and look back at me.

"I don't quite understand the situation, but I guess I will need to follow Lord Zeus instructions." Chiron said.

"What do you mean Chiron?" Annabeth asked.

"To shorter it out for now, Zeus sent her here to help us around. I will explain the rest later to all the camp" He replied and started walking back to the big house.

There weren't any more questions from them, and I walked behind them to the big house, where all the other campers were waiting

"As you all can see, a new camper arrived. And yes, she's not your usual camper. This is Ula, and I will explain the rest after dinner tonight." Chiron told the campers. "Now if you could follow me inside so we can talk a little more."

"Sure." I said following him after he sat back on his wheelchair.

It was just the two of us now, he was still looking at the letter. I had no idea what Zeus had put in there to explain the situation. I just knew that it didn't say who I really was. He gestured me to seat

"I just what to make everything clear with you before I speak with the other campers. The later says that you came to help. However, it doesn't really say in what." He started.

"I can't say anything else besides what is written in there." I explained.

"I see, with that and your Godly parent staying also in secret I can only assume that the Gods think that something is coming up again, and they felt the need to send you. But keeping all a secret like always. Very well, let's go with the story the Zeus says in his letter. You are to help around the camp and the training." Chiron said. "Ah it also says to let you choose one of the cabins, since you do know who your Godly parent is but you need to keep a secret. Where do you wish to stay?"

"If you don't mind I would prefer to stay in a room here in the Big House. Since I can't tell the campers who my Godly parent is I think it might me the better option." I proposed.

"That is fine by me, just chose one of the rooms on the second floor." He agreed. "Do you need anything else?"

"Well I could use some weapons, if I use mine they will expose my parentage." I said.

"Go ahead then, choose any from the armory. Percy and Annabeth should be there now." He informed.

"Thanks, I will go then. And sorry for all the secrets I must keep. But it is really for the best. At least for now." I said as I stand up

I walked out of the house, all the campers were dispersed now. And I was thankful to that, but I knew that they would still look at me and question my presence until Chiron explain to them what I was doing there.

"I guess you will stay with us for now. I'm Nico." Said the same boy that had stopped me before.

He was at the end of the porch looking at me. Had he stayed there while I was talking to Chiron?

"Yes, I will stay for a while, one cannot deny the requests of the King of the Gods." I sarcastically said walking closer to him. "Could you show me the way to the armory?"

"Sure, follow me." He replied and started walking. "You still have to admit that you, showing up here now it's a little weird."

I just nod at him, he was right and I knew that that was the though in everybody's minds, but there was nothing I could do for now. For the moment, I had to leave all of them just wondering who I was and why I was there now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I follow Nico until the armory, he didn't say another word until we reach where he was taking me. Like Chiron had told me Annabeth and Percy where there, both training. However, they stop after seeing both of us approaching them.

"Finishing talking with Chiron?" Annabeth asked.

"They did, she asked to bring her here. I think she might need some weapons." Nico replied.

"You don't have any?" Percy questioned.

"Well I do have the weapon that my Godly parent gave to me, but there are two problems, one I can't tell any of you who that is and the weapon would let you know who it is, and second, the weapon itself is not with me at all times." I explained. "So, could you show me where I can get a replacement for the time being?"

"Sure, come with me." Annabeth answered.

She walked closer to a storage and then open the doors, showing several types of weapons, going from daggers, passing through different swords and ending up with spears. Annabeth gave me some space so that I could choose. I look for a second before choosing what it would best suit me. I started with a dagger, and I end up picking a double-edged black dagger. I save the dagger on the holster at the end of my leg, you could barely notice it with my dark jeans. But I didn't stop there, I went to the swords next, why? Well if all my train ever taught me anything was to always have a backup, and the dagger was my backup. I had always one with me, but left it behind when I came here just as a precaution. Now choosing the right sword was a little more complicated, the weight had to be perfect, also not to long so that I would only need one hand to handle it. It took me a couple of minutes to find a good enough sword but I found one, still not good as my personal weapon but it would have to do for now.

"Those were nice choices." Annabeth commented. "I would love to see what kind of train you have."

"Me too." Percy said stopping his conversation with Nico.

"I can show you that, do you want to try and train with me?" I asked him.

"Sounds fun. First on the floor with no exit loses?" Percy suggested.

"Fine by me." I agreed.

"Then if I win, you will have to tell me if your Godly parent is your mother or your father." He said.

"You will need to win first." I teased. "Let's start then."

Annabeth and Nico stand on the side, giving us space. I had seen him fight before and I knew he was good, after all he had been able to injure Ares with almost no experience and that wasn't something easy to do being a demigod. However most of my training and been with the Gods and they had put me to the test with some of the tougher monsters from time to time. Even so, Percy was good and I needed to be careful to not give away who my father was, but I couldn't lose either.

Riptide was a good sword, way better than the sword in my hand. However, that didn't matter, they wanted to see what my training had made me, and I only needed to pin Percy to the floor to win. First, I had to make him think that he was winning, but not letting it be too easy, the blades of the swords were going back and forward, he attacked my side and I deflected with my sword counter attacking right the way, but with him being fast enough to block it. We were dancing with the swords for a few minutes, when he tried attack my side again I defended, but this time I let the weight push me down to my knee. That made Percy think he had me, he was focus on pushing me even further to the floor that his gravity point was on his sword. I had him where I wanted him to be, still I needed to act fast so that he didn't realize what was happening until it was too late.

I put weight one the knee that was against the floor, still holding his attack, and I use my other leg to push his legs from behind to push him out of balance while using the knee on the floor to rotate myself out of his attack, and while he was falling to the floor I let go of my own sword and grab the gagger, using that same hand to push him against the floor while he was still disoriented.

"I guess this means I win?" I said after seeing him blinking a couple of times.

"How in Hades did you do that? I had you for sure." He asked.

"Besides lots of training, also knowing how to bluff is very useful." I explained while helping him to get up.

"You need to teach me that." Percy requested.

"Maybe in the future." I replied while picking up my sword from the floor and saving in my belt.

"I can see that your training is nothing like ours." Annabeth said approaching us.

"No, it is not. However, I can't say much about it." I informed. "Well if you don't mind I would like to go around a little more before dinner comes around."

"I can show you around if you want." Annabeth offered.

"I don't want to disturb you, I will be fine." I said walking away.

It wasn't like I didn't want her to show me around, I just preferred to be alone for a little bit. Being around other halfbloods after living most of the time with Gods that barely pass time with you it's a little too much just for a single day to handle all. She didn't follow me so I guess she understood that I wanted to be alone.

I walked around, stopping at the strawberry field for a while and then I went to check the lake, not staying there too long. I head to the cabins after. However, that wasn't a very good idea for someone who wanted to be alone, even if the campers weren't talking to me I could fell all the eyes on me. Chiron still hadn't told them why I was there, or even who I was. Everyone was waiting for after dinner for answers.

Before I could go anywhere else the sound that indicated that it was dinner time could be heard. Everyone had sit down at their respective table, and since I could sit in any of them I walk to Chiron and Satyrs table, I sat down beside Chiron and I still could fell everyone looking at me.

"Everyone is wondering about who you are." Chiron told me after I sat.

"I know. I fell a little bad for not being able to tell them the all truth, but there's nothing I can do for now." I said

"They will calm down a little after I explain why you are here now." He informed.

The dinner went by too fast, and when I noticed we were all in the amphitheater, all the campers sitting down, but with me and Chiron close to the bonfire.

"Before we go to our normal activities I would like to explain to you all why your friend Ula is here." Chiron started. "First, Ula will not be claimed by her Godly parent. That doesn't mean she doesn't know who it is. Lord Zeus requested for that information to be kept a secret for the time being. Second, she is here to help me around the camp, she will help with the trainings too. If you have any questions you can try and ask, However, you might not get an answer. In short, Ula is your friend you don't need to me afraid. We can trust her."

There was silence after Chiron finish, but I could see in their eyes that there were lots of questions they wanted to know the answer to, and I knew I couldn't not give it to them.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few days had passed since I had arrived at camp, the stares were less now, but there were still a few. Nobody asked me any questions, well expect for Nico. He was always trying his luck to find something more about me.

"So, how many times did you saw your father?" Nico asked showing up behind me.

"Nice try Nico. I told you already, I can't tell you which one is my godly parent." I replied.

"That's so not far, you know ours." Nico stated. "One thing I'm sure."

"And what is it that you are sure?" I asked him.

"Well, I know I can scratch three of the goods from the list." He replied.

"And who would those three be?" I questioned.

"For once, Hera is not your mother, neither is Artemis. And I know for sure that my father isn't yours." He answered. "Now my only doubt is if your Godly parent is one of the twelve or if is a minor. I'm betting on one of the twelve since Zeus sent you here."

"How about this Nico. You make a list and can take down names when you reach just one name you can try your luck, if you guess right I will let you know." I told him.

Nico was persistent, and I knew that he would keep that in mind and do it. And I would do everything to confuse him the much I could. One because I had to keep it a secret the longer I could, and two because that way I would have some fun too.

Chiron had put me to help in the arena, training the campers. Helping them improve their skills and teach them some new ones. When I was training a group of campers I could see Nico watching me from the other end. I knew that he was trying to see if I showed something that would connect me to one of the Gods. So, I just went with the normal training, nothing much that he could go and say that maybe I was the daughter of Ares.

However, during the afternoon, I was teaching archery, and again I could spot Nico keeping an eye on me. Now I was having some fun, since all my shots were perfect, but that wasn't enough to confuse him. Next when a small group of Hermes kids where passing through me, I knew that they were going to try and steal something from me, so I got the change that Nico was watching and use them to confuse him. How? Well simple by stealing back what they took from me and stealing their weapons from them. When the Hermes kids realized what had happen they walked back and asked for their stuff back. As I return them and warn them not to do it again I could see Nico with a confuse look on his face.

After all that I joined Chiron, he had asked me to meet with him to discuss something. I knew that he was also trying to find the real reason why I had been sent there, by no other than the King himself.

"How is everything going around?" He asked.

"Well most of the campers stopped looking at me like an outsider, I still get a few looks here and there. And then there's Nico. He's going over and beyond to find who am I." I replied.

"And by his look I'm guessing you are giving him a hard time?" Chiron questioned.

"What can I do? He wants to find out, and I can't allow that. At least not for now." I answered.

"I can't say much since Zeus sent you. However, I'm a little on his side and am guessing all the camp his. The thing they most want to know is who is your Godly parent after all." Chiron commented.

"I know that. And I wish I could tell everyone and end up the secrecy. But that decision is not on my hands." I explained.

It really wasn't. Zeus had been very explicit about that. The identity of my father was to be a secret until he said otherwise. I couldn't even share that my Godly parent was my father. All the information on this subject was to be kept a secret. It hurt me a little since I wanted to tell at least one person, but there was nothing I could do besides doing what Zeus had asked me to do, or otherwise he would take me back to Olympus.

"Well there's nothing we can do, also we can't stop Nico from flowing you around." Chiron said.

"Nico is not a problem, I can handle his curiosity." I said.

At dinner time, I sat on the same table as Chiron, as to not show any preferences in any of the Gods. This was the only time I didn't had any eyes on me, everyone was more interest in their food. However, it was also the time that made me think of my time in Olympus, here I was surrounded my other halfbloods, it felt warm. But I still missed Olympus, not because I enjoyed being alone at meal times most of the times, but because I knew that I would see my family, the ones that had taken care of me, even if it was just for training purposes. The moments I enjoyed the most where the ones with my father, I got to see him almost every day. Now I couldn't even speak of him. All because I had been born a girl.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't hate being who I was, or what was yet to come. This was just so suddenly that I was missing home and nothing more. However, I knew that all of this was important, I knew that if anything was going to happen, I might end up with no home to go too, and for all the Gods I would do everything in my power to spot that from happen. I would do everything to protect everything and everyone I loved.

The homesickness was so much now that there was only one thing that I could do to calm it down. I walked to the lake and sat close to the water and I started to sing, the water was calm, but several fishes started to gather, like they were all listening to my song. It was one of my favorite songs, it was a lullaby. But not any lullaby, my father had sung it to me every night when I was a little toddler, it calm me down and made me feel at home.

"Well I guess I will keep Apollo on my list for now. You do have a beautiful voice." Nico said sitting by my side."

"You might need to rethink that, Apollo is not the only God that has kids with singing voices." I said as I stand up and walked way.

It was the best for me to walk away since anything else that I said might catch his attention and reveal the secret, and even so I had already talked too much.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

For the next few days I tried to avoid contact with Nico, I had to be careful with what would come out of my mouth when I was close to him. Otherwise I could give him the information he needed to find who my father was. At least for now he was still not sure if my Godly parent was my mother or my father, so that was good. However, with him hearing me sing at the lake, and with what I told him I had no idea when he would figure all out.

I kept helping around with training around the camp, the campers had stop looking at me on the side. A few of them even looked for me to help them with their training. However, Nico was a whole other problem, especially when Percy visited the camp. Both gather and started to ask questions trying to catch me unprepared. But they were unlucky every time.

"So how many names did you took out of the list?" I heard Percy ask Nico over breakfast.

"Not many, when there's something to cross out one of the Gods. She does something that makes me keep it on the list." Nico replied whispering.

"That's going to make this hard. Do you have any ideas of whom it might me, more than the others?" Percy asked also in a whisper.

"Well she did say something to me the other day, when I caught her singing by the lake." Nico started. "When I told her that I would keep Apollo on my list, she told me that Apollo was not the only one with kids that could sing."

"Then we should keep looking with that clue." Percy suggested. "I will ask Annabeth if she knows something, that can help us."

I knew that that statement would come back to haunt me, why couldn't I stay shut up?I knew that it would come to bite me back. I stand up and walked closer to the two boys.

"You guys should talk lower, I can hear your plans from there." I told them.

"We would stop if you just told us what we want to know?" Nico said, turning to me.

"Not happening, Nico. I told you already, I can't answer to that question." I explained.

"Why not? At least gives us a reason." Percy asked.

"Zeus doesn't let me. He thinks it's the best to keep it a secret for now." I replied.

That was the only thing I could tell them, I wished that I could at least tell them that the reason, that I could not tell who my Godly parent was, it was due to a prophecy. A prophecy that decided all my life since even before I was born. I really wished that I could tell them at least that.

"It's always Zeus." Percy commented. "For sure is planning something again."

"Sorry guys. I really can't say anything else." I said.

I started to walk away from them, I had to go to the training session. However, a hand grabbed my wrist not long after I had walked from the breakfast area.

"Wait." I heard Percy saying.

"What now?" I asked.

"Sorry, we just are really intrigued with the situation. It just that, you know who your Godly parent is, but you can't tell us." Percy answered.

"Don't worry about that. I really wished that I could tell you the true, but for now I can't." I explained to him.

"So, I'm going to bet that there's something else behind all this secrecy?" Percy commented.

"You have no idea." I said. "Now I really need to go, I have training to teach."

"Oh yeah, go ahead." He said letting go of my wrist.

Gods why was I going through all of this? Whatever that was coming that important, that I needed to hide the identity of my father? Was all this hiding worth it, 22 years of hiding. However, I was glad that I had been able to come to earth seven years ago. Well it had been a very fast visit, and I can't really call it a visit since I was there for a small amount of time. I still can recall the fight that I had with the Big Three to let me interfere with something.

I shook that memory out of my mind when I reach the arena, a few half-bloods were waiting for me. After a few days of me being at camp, and after seeing how I fought, most of the campers wanted to learn something from me, so they always came to train with me. Well except from Ares kids, since my Godly parent was a secret, they could not accept that someone was that good.

From the corner of my eye I could see Nico and Percy looking at me while I was training the other campers. However, not long after Percy walked away. I guess it was time for him to go back home. Minutes later Nico had join the group and started to also train.

"That will be all for today." I told the campers after an hour had passed.

All of them started to walk away from the arena, but Nico came closer to me.

"So, Percy told me he talked with you." He started.

"He did." I said.

"I mean if the whole "I want to find who is your Godly parent" is bothering you I will stop." Nico said.

"Don't worry about that. It's fine for you to continue, it kind of keep things interesting for me." I told him. "And I bet it's also for all of them."

"Are you sure?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, plus I already gave you one big hint the other day." I replied.

"True, they always have fun thanks to us halfbloods." Nico agreed.

"Don't worry too much about it, I will give to them when I see all of them again." I said.

"You better not, they might take you out." Nico said.

"I have a special permission to scream at them, so don't worry." I told him as we both started to walk away from the arena.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 3

I follow Nico until the armory, he didn't say another word until we reach where he was taking me. Like Chiron had told me Annabeth and Percy where there, both training. However, they stop after seeing both of us approaching them.

"Finishing talking with Chiron?" Annabeth asked.

"They did, she asked to bring her here. I think she might need some weapons." Nico replied.

"You don't have any?" Percy questioned.

"Well I do have the weapon that my Godly parent gave to me, but there are two problems, one I can't tell any of you who that is and the weapon would let you know who it is, and second, the weapon itself is not with me at all times." I explained. "So, could you show me where I can get a replacement for the time being?"

"Sure, come with me." Annabeth answered.

She walked closer to a storage and then open the doors, showing several types of weapons, going from daggers, passing through different swords and ending up with spears. Annabeth gave me some space so that I could choose. I look for a second before choosing what it would best suit me. I started with a dagger, and I end up picking a double-edged black dagger. I save the dagger on the holster at the end of my leg, you could barely notice it with my dark jeans. But I didn't stop there, I went to the swords next, why? Well if all my train ever taught me anything was to always have a backup, and the dagger was my backup. I had always one with me, but left it behind when I came here just as a precaution. Now choosing the right sword was a little more complicated, the weight had to be perfect, also not to long so that I would only need one hand to handle it. It took me a couple of minutes to find a good enough sword but I found one, still not good as my personal weapon but it would have to do for now.

"Those were nice choices." Annabeth commented. "I would love to see what kind of train you have."

"Me too." Percy said stopping his conversation with Nico.

"I can show you that, do you want to try and train with me?" I asked him.

"Sounds fun. First on the floor with no exit loses?" Percy suggested.

"Fine by me." I agreed.

"Then if I win, you will have to tell me if your Godly parent is your mother or your father." He said.

"You will need to win first." I teased. "Let's start then."

Annabeth and Nico stand on the side, giving us space. I had seen him fight before and I knew he was good, after all he had been able to injure Ares with almost no experience and that wasn't something easy to do being a demigod. However most of my training and been with the Gods and they had put me to the test with some of the tougher monsters from time to time. Even so, Percy was good and I needed to be careful to not give away who my father was, but I couldn't lose either.

Riptide was a good sword, way better than the sword in my hand. However, that didn't matter, they wanted to see what my training had made me, and I only needed to pin Percy to the floor to win. First, I had to make him think that he was winning, but not letting it be too easy, the blades of the swords were going back and forward, he attacked my side and I deflected with my sword counter attacking right the way, but with him being fast enough to block it. We were dancing with the swords for a few minutes, when he tried attack my side again I defended, but this time I let the weight push me down to my knee. That made Percy think he had me, he was focus on pushing me even further to the floor that his gravity point was on his sword. I had him where I wanted him to be, still I needed to act fast so that he didn't realize what was happening until it was too late.

I put weight one the knee that was against the floor, still holding his attack, and I use my other leg to push his legs from behind to push him out of balance while using the knee on the floor to rotate myself out of his attack, and while he was falling to the floor I let go of my own sword and grab the gagger, using that same hand to push him against the floor while he was still disoriented.

"I guess this means I win?" I said after seeing him blinking a couple of times.

"How in Hades did you do that? I had you for sure." He asked.

"Besides lots of training, also knowing how to bluff is very useful." I explained while helping him to get up.

"You need to teach me that." Percy requested.

"Maybe in the future." I replied while picking up my sword from the floor and saving in my belt.

"I can see that your training is nothing like ours." Annabeth said approaching us.

"No, it is not. However, I can't say much about it." I informed. "Well if you don't mind I would like to go around a little more before dinner comes around."

"I can show you around if you want." Annabeth offered.

"I don't want to disturb you, I will be fine." I said walking away.

It wasn't like I didn't want her to show me around, I just preferred to be alone for a little bit. Being around other halfbloods after living most of the time with Gods that barely pass time with you it's a little too much just for a single day to handle all. She didn't follow me so I guess she understood that I wanted to be alone.

I walked around, stopping at the strawberry field for a while and then I went to check the lake, not staying there too long. I head to the cabins after. However, that wasn't a very good idea for someone who wanted to be alone, even if the campers weren't talking to me I could fell all the eyes on me. Chiron still hadn't told them why I was there, or even who I was. Everyone was waiting for after dinner for answers.

Before I could go anywhere else the sound that indicated that it was dinner time could be heard. Everyone had sit down at their respective table, and since I could sit in any of them I walk to Chiron and Satyrs table, I sat down beside Chiron and I still could fell everyone looking at me.

"Everyone is wondering about who you are." Chiron told me after I sat.

"I know. I fell a little bad for not being able to tell them the all truth, but there's nothing I can do for now." I said

"They will calm down a little after I explain why you are here now." He informed.

The dinner went by too fast, and when I noticed we were all in the amphitheater, all the campers sitting down, but with me and Chiron close to the bonfire.

"Before we go to our normal activities I would like to explain to you all why your friend Ula is here." Chiron started. "First, Ula will not be claimed by her Godly parent. That doesn't mean she doesn't know who it is. Lord Zeus requested for that information to be kept a secret for the time being. Second, she is here to help me around the camp, she will help with the trainings too. If you have any questions you can try and ask, However, you might not get an answer. In short, Ula is your friend you don't need to me afraid. We can trust her."

There was silence after Chiron finish, but I could see in their eyes that there were lots of questions they wanted to know the answer to, and I knew I couldn't not give it to them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Less than a day had pass, and Apollo was going mopping around because he couldn't do things like he did when he was a God. Apollo needed to find out what had happened to the Oracles and fix the problem, and with him showing up there and coming through the forest and telling us what had happen in there, we started to consider that the sudden disappearance of some campers weren't them just going home and not telling anyone.

Apollo and Meg had said that they had heard voices coming from the forest, but everything came to light when they were playing catch with the rest of the campers in the Labyrinth. Unfortunately, during the game, two other campers disappeared, both kids of Apollo and there was no way they had just walked away. When Apollo and Meg came back, we found out that the Labyrinth had taken them to Delphi.

"We need to talk." Apollo told Chiron and me. "And I also need to talk with Rachel."

"That will have to wait." Chiron said.

"Why?" Apollo asked.

"Two other campers disappeared during the game." I started. "Kayla and Austin, two of your children."

We walked back to the Big house so that we could talk, during our way I saw Apollo saying something to Harley, that was working on his beacon. And soon after caught up with us. Once we were inside of the house we all sat down.

"I need to go and look for them." Apollo said.

"It's to dangerous to go to the forest at this time, it will be better to wait until morning." Chiron said.

"He is right Apollo, it's not good if you go now and also get lost." I said.

"Rachel should be on her way too, so we can all talk tomorrow." Chiron said.

After that Apollo left the room, leaving me and Chiron behind. This wasn't good, but I new something was coming, and it would be better if at least I wasn't going to be alone.

"Will he try and go look for them?" Chiron asked.

"Don't worry I will stop him." I said and also walked out.

He wasn't too far away, so I rushed to catch him.

"Don't even think of going by yourself, you don't have your powers." I told him.

"They need my help Ula." He said.

"You will not help them if you go by yourself and also get lost." I stated.

"Fine I will wait for tomorrow." He said. "Do you have any idea of what you need to do?"

"Not yet, my only hint until now was you showing up. However, I do not think we have exactly the same mission, but I do believe that they are connected." I replied.

"Who would guess we would end up going on a mission together." Apollo commented. "Are you alright with hiding who your Godly parent is?"

"Not really, but it was the only way to come here." I replied. "You know how Zeus is about this all situation."

"True, it is also for your protection." Apollo said.

"I know, is just hard to keep that kind of secret. On the other hand, Nico is having fun trying to find out." I continued.

"Oh yeah, how is he doing?" Apollo asked.

"Well, thanks to the way you act he cross your name out of the list." I told him.

"Then who does he still have on his list? Apollo questioned.

"Well so far so good. I don't know if I should concern about him discovering or not." I replied.

"If he does it's not your fault, plus I think even Zeus knows that that secret can't keep going for to long." Apollo said.

"True, and you should go rest." I told him.

"I'm fine here. Just in case they came back." Apollo said looking at the forest.

"Then I will make you some company." I said.

Unfortunately, they did not show up, but Rachel had finally arrived at the camp. The two of us plus Meg, Rachel and Chiron meet at Rachel's cave. It was better to keep this kind of talk from the ears of the campers for now. Rachel had been investigated about what had happen during the summer and had news. She had shown Chiron a photo of a building that by what Chiron said had been described during the summer events.

"What did you find out about this place?" Chiron asked.

"Well after investigating all the shell corporations I was able to finally find the mother company. And it goes by the name of Triumvirate Holdings.

"What is the mean of all that?" Meg questioned.

"In Rome it meant that is was a council of three." Apollo explained.

"Well than this next photo will be interesting." Rachel said showing a different photo.

On that photo we could see three shadows standing and talking, they were in suits but there was no way to see their faces.

"They are the owners." Rachel said.

If this was part of what was waiting for me I didn't know what to think, or what I need to do.

"The Beast we encounter said that the organization was everywhere." Apollo said.

"Demigods, adult. And if I would guess they are Roman." Chiron said. "Had they might had help Octavian during the war."

"Oh but they did. I was able to find a trail that lead to the siege weapons that he got." Rachel continued. "And it doesn't end there."

"Do you think they might have come through the door of death like the others?" Chiron questioned.

"They mention centuries." Apollo said.

"They how are they here?" Chiron asked.

"No idea." Apollo replied. "But we need to stop them before they take control of the Oracles."

"There's more than one?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, did I forgot to tell you about it?" Apollo asked.

"I wouldn't be asking if you did." Rachel said.

This was all hard to hear, we had three new enemies that had been planning to take over for years, and now that wasn't the only problem. Apollo needed to save the Oracles, and I was sure that those three figures were somehow connected with my own mission.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Apollo had started to explain to Rachel about the other Oracles, but that wasn't want brought my attention back to the conversation.

"Even though Delphi is the only known Oracle now, in ancient times there were a few more." Apollo started.

"Weren't all of those destroyed years ago?" Chiron questioned.

"That was what I believed too, until now. I think the Grove of Dodona is here at the camp. And I think the Triumvirate Holdings wants to control all of them." Apollo replied.

"What do you mean it is here at camp?" I asked.

"There is more like me?" Rachel questioned.

"No, you are the only Pythia. And I think it is somewhere in the forest." Apollo replied.

"What are the other Oracles?" Rachel asked.

"One of them was the Sybil of Cumae, she wrote the Sibylline books, those prophecies are save in Ella's memory. The other three, after some research to help my memory, are the Oracle at Erythaea and one at the Cave of Trophonius." Apollo started. "And then the one I just talked about. The Grove of Dodona."

"Is that like trees?" Meg questioned.

"Yes, and that is why I believe it is in the forest at the camp." Apollo replied. "Dodona were the sacred oaks that were planted by the Mother Goddess at the first days of the world." He added and looked at me.

"You mean Rhea?" I asked.

"Yes, the trees would talk and tell prophecies." Apollo replied.

"Do you think that might be what is causing the campers to disappear? Maybe the Grove is calling them?" I suggested.

"But Rhea as not been seen for more than a millennia and her grove was burn long ago." Chiron said.

"I think it regrow just like the The Labyrinth rebuilt itself." Apollo explained. "However, the Grove needs attention otherwise the voices can drive people insane."

"So, it is better for us to reach to it before Python." I said.

"Then we should go look for it." Meg said. "The two of us."

"The two of us?" Apollo asked.

"Don't you need to go through some trials? This might be the first one." Meg replied.

"She is right Apollo." I agreed. "But you should get some rest before you go, since there is no way to know what is out there."

After sending away Apollo and Meg to rest, I walked with Chiron back to the Big House.

"Does this have anything to do to why you are here?" Chiron asked.

"To say the true, I'm not sure just yet. But I think things are about to turn really fast, we should be prepared just in case."

"Sounds like a plan." Chiron agreed.

After that I decided to also get some rest and walked back to my room at the Big House. When I entered the room, I realized that this was the first time I was alone since Apollo had reach to camp. I looked at the mirror, just to remember what I always called home. I let loose my black, that had been tied up in a pony tail, I always tried to keep it just a little over my shoulders, so that the length wouldn't bother me during training and fights. Even though I had gotten my hair from my father, he had always told me that my onyx color eyes were from my mother, and I could only believe him since I had never meet her. But I had to admit that at least part of my personality was also from my father, and maybe some I had got from always being around the Gods. I laid down in my bed and closed my eyes for a little bit. I had no idea how long it had pass until there was a knock on my door.

"Apollo and Meg are about to leave." Nico said on the other side.

I got up without thinking and open the door, Nico was still there waiting.

"Thanks for letting me know." I said.

"I though he might like to see you before he goes, since he seems attach to you somehow." Nico said.

"You could say that." I agreed.

Nico was right, while at Olympus, Apollo was always treating me like a little sister, to the point I had sometimes to hide from him. Nico and I walked to where Apollo and Meg where getting ready, and Will was with them handing Apollo a ukulele, and Nico hand him some ambrosia.

"This will not work on me." Apollo said.

"It's for Meg, not you." Nico explained.

"Be careful out there, both of you." I said.

"I hoped you could come with us." Apollo said.

"Not my quest, plus the camp needs to be secure in case he comes after the Oracle here." I explained.

After a few more preparations, they were ready to go. I knew that what wait for them wasn't going to be easy. But I was also concern about the camp, a lot of small things had been happening around, and we all knew that it wouldn't stay like that for much longer.

"Do you think they will be alright?" Will asked.

"I do hope so." I replied. "He is still Apollo, just not with his powers."

"I mean, what could go wrong in a forest where campers have been vanishing?" Nico said sarcastically.

"For the Gods, a little less positive Nico." I said joking a bit. "We can only wait now. And keep the camp safe." I added.

"We can do that, right?" Will questioned.

The day at the camp went mostly to normal after the departure of Apollo and Meg, and while still helping with the training, I kept an eye around the camp, and I wasn't the only one. Nico was going around camp doing the same. Everyone was just a little bit more alert than usual, since the recent happenings. Being prepared was never too much, I had learned that long time ago, and not in the easier way, that had been for sure.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Everyone was worried about Apollo and Meg, but there was nothing that you could do now besides wait. The campers return to their normal activities, but I couldn't concentrate enough to go and help with the training, so I just went back to the Big House. And I wasn't alone, Chiron was there with me.

"What is going on in that head of yours?" Chiron asked.

"This can't be good, Oracles coming back. These three figures that we don't know who they are. I don't have a good feeling about this." I replied.

"I agree, and we can't do nothing for now." Chiron agreed.

"Let's hope that everything goes well with Apollo and Meg." I said.

I hated when I couldn't do anything while others were putting themselves in danger, but would be that wrong for me to go with them? We had decided to keep an eye on the forest, Will was the first one to keep watch and had change with Nico a few hours later. Now it was my turn.

"You should go rest now." I said to Nico.

"What do you think is going on?" Nico asked.

"I have no idea. There is no way to know until they are back." I replied.

"Does this all thing connect to why you are really here?" Nico asked.

I laughed at the statement, knowing that he was one of the few that probably wouldn't believe that I was there just to help around camp.

"Why are you asking that?" I replied.

"Well, you show up of nowhere and then about a month later Apollo shows up in a human body and you were able to recognize him." He started. "Plus, the all mystery around your Godly parent."

"To be honest, that was really a hunch. I had heard he was going to be punished, and in his record, is always something like this." I explained.

"Wait. You heard he was going to be punished. There is only one place you would hear something like that. You were at Olympus, weren't you?" He questioned.

"Opps, I guess I spoke to much again." I started. "Don't think to much of that though." I added.

Me and my big mouth.

"But how, for any halfblood to go there it as to be with a good excuse or the same was called to be there." Nico said.

"Like I said, don't think to much of it." I said again. "You should go rest."

"I'm fine, I don't need to rest. I am more interested on your story." He said

"Believe me, my story is not that interesting." I told him.

"So, how many times you were in Olympus?" He asked me, ignoring what I said.

"What if I say I can't answer to that question?" I asked him.

"Why not?" He questioned.

I laugh again, he really wasn't going to give up, was he? I looked at the night sky for a minute, would Zeus be mad if I told Nico about me living all my life in Olympus? I took a deep breath and thought to myself, screw it. I already I have to hide the fact that my father was…

"I lived all my life there." I finally said.

"You did what?" Nico said surprised. "Why?"

"For that answer you will have to wait a little longer." I replied.

"Was it because of who your Godly parent is?" He asked.

"Aren't you the sharp one." I said.

"But why? All the others are here at camp." He questioned.

"Long story, that you will hear in a different day." I replied.

Nico was about to say something more. However, we both heard noised coming from the forest and that caught our attention. We stand up from where we were and followed the sound, and then we found Apollo laying down on the floor, bleeding from his head.

"Go and wake up Will, tell him what happen. I will take him to cabin 7." I told Nico.

He ran from there, and I went to pick up Apollo and carried him on my back.

"What in the Hades happen to you." I whispered.

I rushed to cabin 7, where I could see Nico and Will at the door. When they saw me they both rush to meet me.

"How about Meg?" Will asked.

"She wasn't there, once I put him in the bed I will go back." I said.

I took him inside the cabin and laid him in the bed that Will had prepared for him.

"I will look for Meg now." I told them and left the cabin.

I was already out of the cabin when a hand grabbed my arm.

"I will go with you." Nico said.

"I'm fine going alone." I told him freeing my arm.

"You have no idea what is around there. Is not safe to go alone. Not after Apollo shows up like this." Nico said walking by my side.

"Fine. But if anything, out of hand happens you get out of there in the same second." I warned him.

We both rushed to the place where we had found Apollo and looked around for a while, but there was no sign of Meg anywhere. We wait a little longer but when there were still no indications of her presence we went back to cabin 7. Will had taken care of the injury, but Apollo was still asleep. Nico had doze off in one of the chairs, I was sitting at the end of the bed waiting for him to wake up, and Will was going around to make sure the wound was healing properly.

"What do you think happen?" Will asked.

"Anything could have had happen. Him showing up only with that wound was lucky. And we still have no idea what happen to Meg." I replied.

"I hope she's fine." Will said.

"Me too." I agreed.

It was there that Apollo suddenly stood up and grabbed the vase on the window.

"Do not what? Please don't leave me again." Apollo said out of nowhere.

"Guys is it normal for him to be talking to the flowers?" Nico asked.

"Apollo, you had a concussion." I started.

"I took care of it but." Will informed.

"The hyacinths, were they always here?" Apollo asked ignoring all of us.

"To tell you the true, I don't know from where they showed up." Will started. "However, we should worry more about you."

 **Authors Note**

Ohhh you though I was about to revel who Ula's Godly parent was sorry but not just yet...now now I can tell you this, in a future not to far away chapter there will be one character that will find out


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nico was now beside Will, they were both looking worried at Apollo.

"We were all worried about you, especially Will." Nico said.

Apollo looked at them, he seemed worried.

"Meg, she is in trouble, for how long was I out?" Apollo asked.

"Around five hours." I said. "We though of going to look after her when she didn't show up, but we had no idea of what happen."

"It was the best decision for you not to go. However, I need to rush and help her, she as until only tonight." Apollo explained.

"What happens after that?" Nico asked.

Apollo didn't reply, but by the look on his face it wasn't nothing good.

"I need some clothes." Apollo said after a couple of minutes.

He went to look for some clothes and got dressed. Will was following him around.

"I don't think you are good to go." Will told him.

"I'm fine, I need to go and save Meg." Apollo replied.

"Then at least let us go with you." Nico suggested.

"No." Apollo said abruptly. "You all have to stay and protect the camp." He added.

"So, my sixth sense was right. Whoever is behind all this is planning something against the camp." I said.

"Yes, but I'm not sure what. Tell Chiron that the emperors are back. Better, tell him they have been planning and building up for centuries now." Apollo explained.

"Wait, when you talk about emperors?" Nico started.

"Yes, I do mean the Romans." Apollo replied.

"But how? Was it because of the Doors of Death?" Will asked.

"No, they made themselves gods. They create their own temples and encouraged people to worship them." Apollo explained.

"But wasn't that just some sort of propaganda? They aren't divine." Nico said.

"We Gods are sustained by worship, they have continue to exist because of the collective memories of the culture. It's true for us Olympians, and it's the same for them." Apollo continued.

"This is not good at all, for you or to me." I said.

"Yes, I start to understand why Rhea did what she did." Apollo said.

"What do you two mean." Nico asked,

"You still didn't tell them?" Apollo asked.

"No, Zeus told me to keep the secret the longest I could." I replied.

"I'm not saying to tell them everything, but I think they need to at least know why you are here." Apollo said. "But I will leave that to you, I need to go and fast. Warn also Rachel about this."

Apollo grabbed what he needed and started on his way, but turn back one more time.

"The Beast is planning to attack here. Tell Chiron and be prepared." Apollo said.

I walked closer to him.

"This isn't good, you know I can't use my powers and I might lose control." I whispered.

"You will be fine, trust in yourself. If the camp is under attack you might be the biggest help." Apollo told me.

"Not if I also destroy it in the process." I said.

"You will be fine." He said.

"And who is the Beast?" Nico asked reaching closer to us.

"He was called Beast because he burned the Christians alive. Our enemy is Emperor Nero." Apollo replied and walked once again into the forest.

"Are you going to tell us what he meant by you being here?" Nico asked once we couldn't see Apollo any longer.

"I guess, let's go all to the Big House." I said.

The three of us walked back to the Big House, Chiron was there waiting for us.

"I think is time for me to explain some things." I started.

"So you are able to finally giving some answers?" Chiron asked.

"Since Apollo found out we will be up against the Emperors, both me and him started to figure a few things too." I explained.

"Like what?" Nico asked.

"Let's see how I can put this. I was born under the circumstances of that I would only be born if the Gods would need my help. And when I did they still had no idea for what reason I was here, so they train me for all this years. It was now, after so long that they came to the agreement that whatever was causing the Oracles not to work was the reason I was born." I explained.

"You mean, you were born as a weapon to the Gods?" Will asked.

"You could say that." I replied.

"But what did Apollo meant with what Rhea did?" Nico questioned.

"Rhea was the one that impose the circumstances of if I would be born or not, long time ago." I replied. "Let's say that my Godly parent was cursed by her in what took part of me being born."

"You still aren't going to tell us who your Godly parent is?" Chiron asked.

"Sorry. That information really needs to be kept a secret until I can't anymore." I explained. "Especially if we are up against the Emperors."

"I really hate all of this." Nico commented. "How come keeping your Godly parent a secret is so important?"

"Because her powers also are kept a secret. And the Emperors might know of what Rhea did." Will suggested.

"But haven't you used some of your powers while training the campers, and when you fought Percy?" Nico asked.

"No, I only used my skills so far, I was train by all of the Olympians during all this time." I explained. "That doesn't mean I can't be defeated, there is one power that I need to be careful and avoid using."

"Why?" They all asked.

"It makes me lose control over the same power. And with the camp in target for an attack makes me nervous."

"Even training with the Gods you can't control that power?" Chiron asked.

"Let's say it takes a lot to control it, plus it goes a little by what I'm feeling." I replied. "But that doesn't matter now, we need to keep an eye and protect the camp. Since we don't even know what is coming."

"Ula is right." Will agreed.

"Let's start and prepare the camp for the attack." Chiron said.

Both, Will and Chiron left the room. Nico on the other hand stayed behind.

"The reason for you to live at Olympus, was because of your training?" Nico asked.

"Also they wanted to always keep an eye on me." I replied. "Can I ask you something."

"Sure." Nico said.

"If during the attack you see that I'm losing control, knock me down." I requested.

"And how will I know?" He questioned.

"You will know."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Everyone at the camp was on high alert, the news that the camp would be under attack and that would be probably sooner than later made everyone concerned. But there was nothing we could do, there was no way to know what was going to happen or even when. So even with concern, campers stayed alert but continued with their normal lives at the camp. I was sitting by the entrance of the Big House, when Chiron came to meet me.

"How are you handling everything?" He asked.

"To be honest, I'm more concern about the camp than anything else." I replied.

"You should worry about yourself, if the fight that awaits you is against the Emperors." Chiron said.

"I train all my life for the fight that awaits me, and I was train by the God's themselves. I think their hopes of me ending up alive by the end of the battle is higher than mine." I told him.

"And why would you say that?" Chiron questioned.

"I do believe in my fight skills, don't get me wrong. However, I was only allowed to be born because of this fight due to Rhea fearing my powers." I explained.

"You think Rhea or the Gods will end you after?" Chiron asked hesitant.

"That wasn't what I meant. Like I said, their hopes are bigger than mine of me surviving." I replied.

"Then why?" Chiron questioned. "If the Gods believe in you."

"Let's say is just my gut feeling." I explained.

"You said early that your Godly parent was cursed by Rhea about your birth. Was a prophecy behind that?" Chiron asked.

"Yes. However, am only aware of part of that prophecy, I don't think Rhea ever shared the whole prophecy." I replied.

After that Chiron went around the camp to check on the campers, I decided to do the same. I couldn't just sit and wait anyway. When I was close to the lake I spot Will and Nico.

"Hey, any news?" Will asked.

"Nothing yet." I replied.

"We are going to the lake for a canoe ride, do you want to join?" Nico asked.

"No, but thanks, you two have fun." I replied.

"Can't stop thinking of the possible attack?" Will questioned.

"Yeah. And knowing what is happening in the forest does not help." I said.

"Call us right the away if something happen." Nico said.

I continued my walk around the camp for a little longer, until something felt out of normal. I rushed to find Chiron.

"Did you feel that?" I asked when I found him.

"I guess whatever that is going to attack us is coming." Chiron replied.

"And it is not small." I added. "Still a little far away."

"But how long it will take to reach here?" Chiron asked.

The floor was shaking, it start small, but with every minute that pass the trembles got bigger.

"I don't think it will take that long." I said.

Chiron had grabbed his bow and quiver ready to defend the camp, the campers also started to walk around and gather their weapons. I looked for a bow and some arrows too, since whatever was coming would for sure be big. A few minutes later and we were finally able to see what was coming.

"Is that.." Chiron started.

"Colossus, we really are up against the Emperors." I finished the phrase.

There were arrows going everywhere against the statue coming and attacking the camp, I had no idea for how long we had been going against the Colossus, but Nico, Will and Apollo had now showed up, and they weren't alone, Kayla and Austin were with them. Apollo had been able to bring them back. However, there was no sign of Meg anywhere. And I had to say they had come in the right time. I had been shooting arrows, but my own powers wanted to make an appearance and I was fighting them, but I was started to reach my limit on keep them off, so I was now trying to contain them in myself and it was affecting one of my arms. So, I wouldn't be able to use the bow and arrow for much longer.

"Good to see you are back." I said letting the bow fall out of my hand.

"And right in time to help. How are you feeling?" Apollo asked.

"Could be better, I'm starting to lose control again. You need to finish this and soon." I replied. "Any ideas how to defeat it?" I questioned.

"I might have one, but I will need access to that chariot." Apollo said.

When Nico heard that he grabbed Will and they both disappeared into a shadow.

"I guess they are on it." I said.

Seconds later the chariot was in front of us, Nico and Will walked out of it. And Nico fainted just a few seconds after. Now I had no one that could knock me out if I lost to much control over my powers.

"Austin, Kayla you will go with me as my back up just in case I miss." Apollo said.

"What are you planning?" I asked with some difficulty.

"Using a plague arrow should do the trick.

"Be careful." I said.

As soon as they couldn't see me anymore and were up against Colossus I grabbed my arm in pain. All my power was concentrating on my left arm. I looked up see how they were doing and it didn't look it was going to well. For some reason they had gone closer to the armpit of the statue to grab some arrows and in the process Kayla had been hurt. I had no idea what was going on there, but I was sure that the arrow that Apollo had shot had failed its target. This wasn't good, he had failed, and I couldn't control my powers for much longer, but I couldn't let them out either. Yes, the fight would end but the camp would be completely destroyed too. I had only one other way to stop myself, but I wasn't sure if I should use it and leave the fight alone, we needed to stop Colossus and fast. It was then that I noticed then a dark shadow forming on top of Colossus's head, it was definitely a hellhound.

"Hey, big Bronze Butt." I heard a familiar voice call out.

"I'm sorry about this and don't worry to much with what is about to happen to me." I warned Chiron.

"What do you mean?" Chiron asked confused.

"I know you can hear me Zeus, so please knock me out before I lose even more control." I said in a low voice.

"Wait what?" Will said surprised, while he was still waking Nico.

It didn't take more than a couple of seconds until I hear and saw a thunder and at the same time I felt the lighting hitting me and knocking me out. It wasn't a strong one, the rush of power going through my arm had stopped and I was unconscious on the floor, but I was still able to hear everything around me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"ULA." I heard a familiar voice screaming from far away.

I could hear fighting still going on, I was being moved to a different position by who I assumed to be Will.

"It doesn't seem she got any damage from the lighting." I heard Will saying.

"Can you keep and eye in both her and Nico?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah." Will replied.

I could hear Apollo and Percy and some other campers talking in a distance, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I couldn't open my eyes yet, most of my energy had been drain from me, but the worst part was the pain in my left arm. I had no idea how long took them to defeat the Colossus, but I knew the battle had finished after a weird sound that sounded like a big sneeze. Not long after that I knew that I was being surrounded by all of them.

"Now, why was she struck by Zeus?" I heard Percy asking.

"I think I know why." Apollo started. "She request It, didn't she?" He asked.

"Why would she request something like that." Percy question with concern in his voice.

"She was losing control of her powers. Will, you should check her arm, it will be broken." Apollo explained.

"We need to take her to her room. And it I will need some help with the other injured campers." Will said.

"It's my fault." I head Nico mumbled.

"You are delusional from the shadow traveling." Will said.

I was now being carried, by who I was guessing was Chiron.

"No, it's true. She asked me to knock her down if I notice she was losing control. But I got knock out myself before that." Nico explained.

"I'm really lost here. Someone care to explain me what is going on?" Percy asked.

"Long story, short. Her powers, if she losses control would destroy the camp, more than what Colossus would do." Apollo explained.

I'm sure I was weeping in pain while Will took care of my arm, but I was still unconscious.

"That's all I can do for now, but someone should stay with her just in case. I need to go and help the other now." Will said.

"I will stay." I heard both Apollo and Percy saying.

"Fine by me." Will said.

There was silence for a few minutes before any of them talked again.

"I have to ask, did you saw something when she got hit?" Apollo asked.

"Why are you asking?" Percy replied.

"You called out her name, and the look on your face was a of a pass terror." Apollo told him.

"I did saw something, but I don't know how to process it." Percy explained.

"What did you saw?" Apollo asked with a serious voice.

"Not sure, it looked like a similar situation, but she looked younger. And the attack was way stronger too." Percy replied.

"I see." Was all that Apollo said.

"Do you know the meaning?" Percy asked.

"That is something for her to tell you, not me." Apollo replied. "I'm going to check if Will needs my help. And don't worry to much, that lighting was weak just to knock her out for a bit, she will be waking up soon." He added.

There was silence again, once Apollo walked out. I still wasn't able to open my eyes, but I was recovering my energy little by little. I knew that Apollo was right about be waking up soon, this wasn't the first time I was in this situation, but at least it had not been as bad as the previous one. After a while I heard the door open once again

"Will." I heard Percy say.

"How is she doing?" Will asked.

"She still hasn't woken up, but Apollo said she will soon." Percy replied.

"She probably will, the lighting barely did anything to her." will commented. "Her arm is the worst part, and that wasn't even because of the lighting."

"What power would do that to her?" Percy questioned.

"An uncontrollable one." Will said. "You should go out and rest, I will stay here for a little."

"What about the other campers?" Percy asked.

"Finished taking care of everyone." Will replied.

"Let me know when she wakes up." Percy requested.

I heard the door close once again, and I felt Will checking my arm one more time. After maybe a few more minutes I was able to start and open my eyes.

"Hello there." I heard Will say. "Welcome back."

"You are all very loud." I commented.

"So, you could hear everything?" Will said laughing.

"Yeah." I replied, trying to sit down.

"You are still weak, you should keep still." Will said.

"It's just my arm." I said. "How is Nico?"

"Still resting. He is concern about you too." Will replied.

"I shouldn't have asked him what I did." I said.

"You couldn't have guess he would use shadow traveling and faint." Will said.

I started to get out of the bed, just to be stopped by Will.

"Where do you think you are going?" Will questioned.

"Walk outside, like I said, it's just my arm that is broken." I said while getting up.

"I can't stop you, can I?" Will asked.

"Nope." I said walking to the door.

I walked out of the room, and went in the direction of the lake. Once I spot the lake I could see Percy there talking with some of the animal. I walked closer and sat beside him.

"You are awake." Percy said.

"Yeah, you wanted to know when I woke up?" I asked.

"Ahh, I wanted to know if you were alright." He replied avoiding eye contact.

"Just ask whatever you want to ask." I told him.

"How do you know I want to ask something?" He asked surprised.

"I might have been unconscious, but I could hear everything. You and Apollo talk way to loud." I explained.

"Oh, that explains it." Percy said.

"So, what you want to know?" I asked.

"You heard about what I saw when you were hit by the lighting, right?" He started.

"Hm-mm." I said.

"Apollo didn't want to tell me more about it." He continued.

"And you want to know if it is a vision or a memory, right?" I asked.

"Well, yeah." He replied.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I ponder for a couple of minutes if I should tell him or not. It wasn't like the true could be about that time could keep a secret for much longer anyway. I also didn't need to tell him everything.

"It is a memory, and before you start wondering, no one block it from you. You did that yourself." I started.

"Then why am I remembering it now?" Percy asked.

"I'm guessing it was the similarity with what happen years ago." I replied.

"That was before I found out I was a demigod wasn't it?" He asked. "I can't believe we knew each other and I couldn't remember."

"It was before, but not too long before." I replied. "And that is your own fault." I added laughing.

"Wait, did my mom also know you?" He questioned.

"Why do you ask?" I asked.

"When I was on the phone with Annabeth the other day to see if she could help me and Nico to find who your Godly parent is, I mention your name she looked surprised." He explained.

"Yes, she knows me." I replied laughing. "I will tell you what happen then. It was seven years ago, it was the first time that I request to come down from Olympus." I started.

*Flashback*

"Why do you want to go now, I don't see any reason to why let you go." Zeus replied to the request.

"I just want to help him a little, the monsters are getting closer. Plus, it will be good for me to fight against some of them as part of my training." I fight back.

The Gods looked silence to one another, before Zeus looked back to me once again.

"You aren't giving up are you." Zeus said, and I nodded. "Fine, you can go, but if anything happens while you are there, you will stay here until I see the time fit for you to leave again." He added.

"That's fine by me." I agreed.

It wasn't long after that I was finally where I wanted to be for once. I had decided to keep my distance from the oblivion demigod that I wanted to help. However, by plan had fail big time when I had followed him and his mother to the grocery shopping. At first everything was alright, but then he got separated from his mother. I followed him from a distance, until I saw someone else approaching him. For him it just looked like a normal person coming to talk with him, but not for me. The mist barely had effect on me since I had been living around all the mystic since I was a newborn, and that was no normal person, it was just a mean Harpy trying her luck.

"Come on walk away." I mumbled.

However, the little boy was listening to whatever the person in front of was saying. I had no choice but get closer, the closer I got I could see that the little boy was now trying to get away, but the person in front of him had grabbed his shoulder. I didn't want to cause a big scene inside of the grocery store, so I needed to scare the Harpy out of there with no fight. When I was close enough I place my hand on top of the Harpy's hand, which made her look at me.

"Look's like the boy wants to go, how about you let him alone." I said without breaking eye contact.

"It's a mistake, I know the boy you see." The Harpy said, maybe thinking I couldn't see through the mist.

"Oh, really?" I said. "Do you know this person?" I asked the little boy.

"No, never saw this lady before." The boy replied.

"Looks like you are the one mistaken." I told the Harpy taking her hand out of the boy's shoulder. "You should go and find your mother." I told him.

I saw him run down the aisle and then I looked back at the Harpy.

"If you don't want any more trouble you should leave right now." I said.

"I will get you Halfblood." She said walking away.

I walked around the grocery shopping to see if the little boy had found his mother, but I was the one that got found.

"It was her mom." I heard behind me.

I look back to see the little boy pointing at me to his mother.

"She was the one that stop the weird lady that was bothering me." He added.

"Well did you say thank you?" His mother asked him.

"No, I didn't have the time." He replied.

"Then you should now, let's go the two of us." The mother said.

They walked closer to me, the look on his mother face changed a little after looking better at me.

"Miss, thank you from before." The little boy said.

"You are welcome, you should be careful next time." I told him.

"Percy, how about you go and get some of your favorite candy while I talk with her?" His mother told him.

"Can I take a lot this time?" Little Percy asked.

"Not too much ok?" His mother said.

The little boy nodded and ran to the candy area.

"You are like him, aren't you?" She asked me. "A Halfblood."

"That obvious?" I questioned.

"I had my doubts, but you aren't just a simple Haflblood are you?" She asked.

"Why you said that?" I asked confused.

"The symbols glowing on your arms." She pointed out.

"You can see them?" I asked surprised.

"Aren't they visible to the other like you?" Was her reply.

"They told me only someone that could see clearly through the mist or know of them would be able to see them." I explained.

"Oh, I see." She said. "Why did you help Percy back there?"

Before I replied to the question I took out my necklace, showing the weapon, my father had given me in its miniature shape. When she saw it her eyes open wide in surprise.

"I see. Are you here to take him to the camp?" She asked.

"That is not my job, and not why I'm here." I started. "I don't even go to the camp myself." I added.

"Mom, look all the blue candy they had." Percy said showing of his bag of candy. "Miss do you like candy?"

"Oh, right what is your name?" His mother asked.

"Ula, and I love candy." I said.

"Would you like to get dinner with us, as a thank you for helping Percy." His mother suggested.

"Ah, I shouldn't." I started.

"Do you have a place to stay?" She asked.

"Not really, I just arrived to the area." I replied.

"You can stay with us for a couple of days. And I insist." She said giving me no option.

I shouldn't get so close, for several reasons. And one of them was attracting the monsters in the area even more. However, a second later I was being pulled by little Percy. What could go wrong? If any monster showed up I could just fight it. Not long after I was sitting at the table with both Percy and his mother.

"When my husband arrives, we will tell him you are a cousin visiting. He will still not like it but just don't pay to much attention." She told me.

I nodded my head in agreement, her husband arrived long after we had finish dinner, and I was playing with Percy, he was a very active kid and as always doing something. When he finally fell asleep and his stepfather had pass out from all the drinks he had, his mother came closer to me.

"Why are you here Ula?" She asked.

"Just to protect him, he will be soon found out and he will go to the camp. But he already calls to much attention. I'm here to keep the monsters away as much as possible." I started. "That's why I didn't plan to be so close to him."

"You said earlier that you don't go to the camp. Why?" She asked.

"As you noticed, I'm a little different. So, I have been living at Olympus and been train by them." I explained. "It's complicated." I added before she could say anything else.

"Well you should rest then. I'm sorry that you have to stay in the couch." She apologized.

"That's not a problem.

My stay end up being shorter than I thought, but while I was there I had been woken up a couple of times by little Percy saying something about monsters outside of his window. He also had started to watch while I was training after he caught be one time. But then it happen. One day, while the two of us were walking down the street a Cyclops found us and attack. Against my will I had to bring out my weapon reviling my identity to Percy, even though he would not know nothing about it yet. Defeating the Cyclops wasn't the worst, what happen next was the problem. I lost control of my powers to such a big scale that I could feel all my bones breaking. All around me was shaking.

"Percy, you need to run from here, and do not look back." I told the little boy with some difficulty talking.

"How about you Ula?" He asked.

"I will be fine, just get out of here and fast." I told him again.

I saw him run away while I hugged myself in pain, after making sure he was out of range I look up to the sky and with tears going down my face, not only from the pain I asked to be stopped. It was then that I got stroke by lighting several times until I passed out."

*End of Flashback*

"After that it took months for me to completely recover from my broken bones." I said.

"How come I don't remember any of that?" Percy questioned.

"I told you not to look back, but since you remember me being hit by the lighting I guess that seeing that made you block your own memories." I suggested.

"I guess so. You think I will remember?" He asked.

"Maybe, who knows. You already started to remember something, so maybe the rest will come too." I said. "And I should go get some more rest, things are about to change here, and I will need all my energy." I said getting up.

"See you later then." Percy said.

I walked away, I had been able to tell him the story without giving away who my father was. However, if he recalled that last fight he would know right the way the answer. I had just walked away from the lake when Apollo showed up by my side.

"I recall the events a little different. You aren't going to tell him the all true of that day are you?" He asked.

"He doesn't need to know if doesn't remember. And you better not tell him either Apollo." I told him and walked away.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I had been resting for a while when I couldn't stand staying in the room any longer, I decided to go for a walk. When I reach the door of the Big House I saw Rachel walking in direction of the hill, and she wasn't the only one going there. Percy had walked from his cabin and was going there too. It was then I notice that Apollo was sitting close to Athena's statue. Knowing him, I knew he was fighting with his decisions on what to do next. And well he wasn't the only one on that position. I walked to meet him too, had catch a little of the conversation the three of them were having.

"I'm just a mortal now, and I don't belong to this camp." Apollo commented.

"I thought that many times too." Percy said.

"You can't compare it." Apollo said. "Humans can grow and change. Gods do not."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." I said interrupting them.

"Ula, shouldn't you be resting." Apollo questioned.

"And lose the opportunity to say you are wrong for once?" I joked. "You might be a God, but liked you said, you are just a mortal now. Plus, everyone can change here and there." I added.

"It doesn't matter, the Oracles need to be found and secured." Apollo said. "There is no way I can do that and stay here. And I don't want for anyone else to get hurt." He added.

"You sound confident. Does that mean the Grove gave you a prophecy?" Rachel asked.

"I'm afraid so." Apollo replied.

"Kayla was saying she saw you talking with an arrow during the fight." Rachel commented.

"Wait, you found a talking arrow that gave you a prophecy?" Percy asked.

"Not the arrow, the Grove itself gave me the prophecy." Apollo said.

"Talking arrow suits you though." I commented.

"Anyway, like I was saying, I need to leave the camp." Apollo said ignoring me.

"You still shouldn't go alone. It is way to dangerous." Rachel said.

"You should listen, Chiron told be about what his going on." Percy said.

"Thanks for the offer…" Apollo started.

"Don't get me wrong, but I wasn't offering. I still have my senior year to finish. I would love to not be killed in the process." Percy said. "But you still should try and find some help." He added.

"I can go." Rachel offer.

"That is not going to happen, the enemies coming my way would love to get their hand in someone as dear as the priestess of Delphi." Apollo rejected the offer.

"I would go, but I can't be much of help with a broken arm." I started.

"And?" Apollo added.

"And, I'm pretty sure we will cross paths again in the end. However, I do believe that we both need to go separate ways on our quests from here." I said.

"Wait, you aren't staying either?" Percy asked.

"Not for much longer. In the same why Apollo needs to find the Oracles, I need to find a way to defeat the Emperors and fight them." I explained.

"Are you going to find Meg then?" Rachel asked Apollo.

"I will try." Apollo replied. "However, she does not want to be found, due to the influence given by her stepfather."

"I don't like losing people to bad influence." Percy commented. "You can't give up on her."

"You still can save her." Rachel said.

"I hope you are all right about that." Apollo said.

"Can you tell us the prophecy?" Rachel asked.

"There once was a god named Apollo

Who plunged in a cave blue and hollow

Upon a three-seater

The bronze fire-eater

Was forced death and madness to

Swallow" Apollo said.

"A limerick?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I'm doomed." Apollo commented.

"Wait, those lines. Do they mean what I'm thinking they do?" Percy asked.

"I believe the blue cave refers o the Oracle of Trophonius." Apollo started.

"Not that part." Percy said. "The one about the three-seater, bronze fire-eater." He added.

"No idea about that." Apollo said.

"The beacon Harley created." Percy said. "He said something about you giving him a help, I guess whatever you did worked."

I couldn't admit that I was almost certain of what Percy was talking about since I had been always checking in the quests to him and his friends. But it was better for me not to say anything and just wait for what was about to come.

"Was there any other lines or words to the prophecy?" Percy asked.

"Several, The fall of the sun, the final verse. Um, there was also something about Happiness approaches." Apollo replied.

"There you have it. Happiness approaches. Happy is a name… well the English version at least." Percy said while looking around the horizon. "Yup, your ride is about to come for you Apollo."

We all started to look in the same direction Percy was, and we could see something spiraling down form the clouds. It wasn't long after the Celestial bronze dragon had landed in the camp, with two people. Once of them being Leo, one of the seven that fight against Gaia not long ago, and the second was Calyspo.

Not long after a line form in front of Leo, not to just welcome him back but to punish him from not give any news since he had disappeared. However, even if Leo barely commented on my presence, Calyspo did notice something that no one had.

"Those symbols on your arms." Calyspo said when she saw me.

Of course, she would be able to see them.

"What symbols, I don't see anything?" Nico and Percy asked looking at me.

"Oh, I see. They can't see then, the mist on them must be strong. which means you are the one from Rhea's prophecy from long ago, right?" Calyspo asked.

"Something like that." I replied.

"Wait but what symbols are you all taking about?" Nico asked.

"It's not important." I said. "It will not help you in any way to find who my Godly parent his." I added.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After all the commotion had calm down a little, Apollo and the others were deciding on what to do. I was sitting a little far from them, but I still could hear them, I had decided not being part of that planning since I was about to take my own path. However, not long after Calypso had come closer to me and sat by my side.

"They really don't know who you are?" She asked.

"Zeus orders." I replied rolling my eyes. "They know a little of what and why I'm here, but no more than that." I explained.

"Sorry for mentioning the symbols, I had no idea they couldn't see them." She said.

"That's not a problem, the symbols are nor really hidden, they just can't see past the mist." I said. "But thanks for not telling them whose daughter I am."

"But why can't they know?" Calypso asked.

"They think it's the only way to protect me and keep me a secret until the end." I replied.

"And what do you plan to do from here?" I heard Percy asked from behind me.

"I need to find a way to defeat them." I replied. "Even though the Gods raised me and train me for what is to come, I still have no clue how to defeat the Emperors." I added.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Percy asked.

"I'm not sure yet." I admitted.

After a while and after everything was ready for their departure, Apollo, Leo and Calypso were ready to go on their way.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Apollo asked.

"Like I said, I wouldn't be much of help with my broken arm. Plus, I'm nowhere in your prophecy." I replied.

"Just be careful." Apollo said and then whispered. "You should at least tell him the true."

"I'm sure he will soon find out no matter what." I said.

Not long after the three of them left the camp, I looked around and I was glad to see that most had gone back to normal after the attack. However, my mind kept going to what Apollo had said, would it be alright for him to know the true? Once Percy's memories from that time came back he would know who I really was, but deep inside I was hoping for him not to remember everything from that day.

"You seem deep in thoughts." Nico said coming closer to me.

"Lot is going on." I admitted.

"I was pondering on asking about the symbols that Calypso mention, but I have the feeling you aren't going to tell me about it." Nico said.

"There isn't much to tell about then." I said.

"Can you at least tell me why we can't see them?" Nico asked.

"The mist around them is just too strong I guess. Since you know of them now, you might be able to see them in the future." I replied.

"But you aren't staying for much, longer are you?" He asked.

"Nope, my time here at camp is coming to an end." I admitted.

I looked around once more and saw Percy walking on our direction. He was looking at me and for a second, I noticed that he almost stopped and that his look changed a little, and then he was just rushing to meet us.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Percy asked.

"How I will have to wait to find who her Godly parent is since she will be leaving camp." Nico replied.

"You are also leaving?" Percy questioned.

"Yeah, from here I can't find what I need." I replied.

"Where are you going?" Percy asked.

"First of all, to the big city." I said.

"I will be heading out soon too, if you need I can give you a ride." Percy suggested.

"That would actually be great." I said. "Wait do you mean shadow traveling with Mrs. O'Leary?"

"Yeah, sorry I left the car at home this time." He replied.

"I guess is better than the long wait for a ride." I said.

After a few goodbyes and gathering my few things I had at the camp, I join Percy and Mrs. O'Leary ready to leave camp. My time there had been short, but I was hopping that whatever was waiting for me and Apollo would keep the camp and the campers safe. Not long after we were ready to go, and that's was what we did. I had never shadow travel before, so the all situation was new to me. But in seconds we where in the big city, in some hidden alley just so no one would see us appearing out of thin air.

"So, do you have a place to stay while you are in the city?" Percy asked while petting Mrs. O'Leary.

"Not really." I admitted. "My plan was just going around and figure it out on the way."

"Well, if you are staying some time around the city you can crash at my house. I bet my mom won't mind, and if you really know each other I also bet she would be happy to see her." Percy suggested.

"And?" I added, knowing that there was something else behind that offer.

"Fine, and maybe I can get some more answers from when I met you and I don't quit remember." He admitted.

"I guess I can pay a visit. However, I can't promise any answers unless you remember some more." I told him.

"Oh, talking about that." Percy stared after we started to walk. "When I went to meet with you and Nico, I had this flashback of seeing you training in a rooftop. Did that happen?" He asked.

"More than once I would say." I replied.

"Did you train me back then?" He questioned.

"I wouldn't say I did. However, you loved to try and copy me." I told him. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I know that we Halfbloods have some instincts and all, and that I'm the son of Poseidon. But I when I fought the Minotaur, I had these feeling that I had learn fighting like that somewhere." Percy explained.

"Well, I would say that by just seeing me training would be enough for that. Plus, that fight your instincts took over because you had someone to save." I said.

"You saw the fight?" Percy asked surprised.

"I have always kept and eye in all of you, to tell you the true. With the all prophecy thing and all." I explained. "And at that time, I was still recovering from some broken bones."

"How long was your recovering?" Percy asked when we stopped at the entrance of a building.

"Long, very long." I replied.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

While Percy was opening the door to the apartment, I couldn't stop thinking how his mother would react at seeing me after all these years. After all, for her I had just vanished one day with no notice, and the only reason she knew I was back was because Percy had mention my name on a phone call.

"I'm home." Percy said after the door was open.

"Dinner will be ready soon." I heard the familiar voice said, until it stopped after seeing me. "Ula?"

"Long time no see." I said waving my hand still out of the apartment.

Sally walked closer to the door and reach to me for a hug, I was caught in surprise with that, but I hug back after a couple of seconds.

"So, it was really you he was talking about." She started.

"I guess so, sorry for disappearing with no warning." I said after we broke apart from the hug.

"Come inside." She told me. "I was surprised when Percy reach home and didn't recall you at all that day. I didn't know what to think."

"Well I didn't die, so that was good." I joked.

"That is always good with us." Percy commented.

"True that." I agreed.

"But what happen, and why doesn't he remember you?" Sally asked.

"That I'm still not sure, but my guess is that he closed his memories after he saw what happen to me that day." I started. "However, it seems he is slowly remembering."

"Still I don't understand why you can't tell me what happen. I know it after all." Percy mumbled.

"Where would be the fun in that?" I asked laughing.

"Is just not fair that my mother knows who your Godly parent is, but I can't know because I don't remember." Percy said.

"So that is the cause of all the agitation? Knowing whose daughter, you are?" Sally asked.

"Pretty much. At least for him and Nico." I replied.

"Why can't you just tell me." Percy complained. "Wait, you know who it is mom, you can tell me." He added.

"I could, but why would I ruin Ula's fun." Sally said.

We were now sitting in the living room.

"And if you started to remember, I'm sure you will find out the true very soon." I assured him.

"What I remember so far is not helping much." Percy complained.

"Well it is your fault. You were the one that closed your own memories. There is nothing I can do to help." I told him. "The only thing you need to remember is the fight before I was struck by lightning."

I wasn't lying, once he could remember that fight he would find out whose daughter I was. After all I had used the weapon my father had gave me and it wasn't hard to miss who had given it to me. I then realized that my hand had gone to grab the necklace that was hiding under my shirt. I hadn't use that weapon since then. Not because I couldn't, but because I was taught to only use it as a last resort. However, my hand didn't stay to long over the necklace, but it was now on top of my father's symbol that sit on my chest. The soft tingling that was giving and that was going over all the other symbols on my arms was a warning that my time was ticking, and that I need to find the way to end the fight that was coming my way.

'They are glowing, I never saw them glowing." Sally commented catching my attention back to the room.

"What is glowing?" Percy asked confused.

"You can't see them. And it as warning about my time." I replied to both.

"I assume that is not a good thing either." Sally commented.

"What can't I see?" Percy asked once again.

"The symbols of the Gods. It's never good with me after all" I told him.

"Symbols as in what it represents them?" He questioned.

"Yes. I got them after I was born." I explained. "And before you ask, only the Gods and people that can see with no doubt true the mist can see them. Which means that you will eventually see them too."

"So why can't I still see them? I know of them." Percy asked confused.

"Give it time, the mist surrounding them is a thick one." I said. "And you will probably see them once you also find out whose daughter I am."

"Oh, that is just great, I will have two mysteries for the prize of one." He joked and then added. "You said that it was a warning?"

"While Apollo need to find and keep safe the Oracles. I need to go on with my own quest. And let's say that the prophecy that is around me about this, is not much of a help." I started. "But then again, I only know a small part of it." I said.

"You only know part of the prophecy? Should you know it all?" Percy asked.

"Zeus never wanted to tell me, he always used the excuse that I didn't need to know just yet." I started. "And even know after sending me on my way, he still didn't tell me." I added.

I had asked time and time again, but Zeus replied had always been the same. that I wasn't ready to know the all prophecy and that what I knew was more than enough. There was no way for me to find out what was missing from what I knew. Not until one of them was able to share it with me, and none of them would do so until they got permission from Zeus himself. I mean I already knew that I had to fight the Emperors, what could the prophecy be hiding more?

"Is he the only one who knows it? Maybe if you ask someone would tell you." Percy questioned.

"No, but until he gives the go, no one is telling me." I explained.

"And he was a good reason for that Ula." A male voice said behind me, almost making me jump from my seat.


End file.
